Board games are enjoyed by both children and adults of all ages. Racing games are particularly well-liked. Many versions of racing games exist. As nonlimiting examples, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,834,856, 5,092,605 and 5,749,582 each disclose known racing games including racing lanes and toy cars that advance in the lanes. The entire disclosures of each of the above-mentioned patents are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
The known racing games are not versatile. For example, most exist in only one form, making it difficult for players to participate in the game under variable circumstances and in various locations. Additionally, most racing games are geared toward either children or adults, and cannot be altered to appeal to both children and adults in their various forms, using alternative rules and game add-ons.
There is a need for a versatile racing game appropriate for adults and children of all ages. Desirably, the racing game may be played in multiple locations and with various materials.